Rakiir
Rakiir is the celestial culmination of Order as a concept alone. He is known by many names, the Orderholder, Angelangel and by his own follows, the Grande Command. Rakiir was born as a result of an event known as the Divide, an event predating any Elysium history records. The divide was when Rakiir and his brother Lokaar were split apart by an imbalance. Originally the two formed to create Equilibrium, a single entity of pure balance. But due to otherworldly disturbances, they were split. Their essence known as Equilation was split amongst the two, whether this split is a good or bad thing is left to be speculated of. Exclusively knowing scholars theorize that the split occurred due to the intervention of the Deity known as Zaphael. Origins and Early Life Rakiir is the brother of the notorious Archdemon Lokaar. Having shared a distinctive relationship, forming the culminating Balance Deity as mentioned above together; the breaking had caused them to split. Rakiir spent much of his early life lost and confused what to do in the void of Elysium. His home was nowhere to be found and it seems like he had lost everything, unlike Lokaar, it had took Rakiir some time for him to get to work. Until he inhabited a mortal avatar, and learned a ridiculous amount of knowledge trough hard work and merit, Rakiir was fairly oblivious. In time this changed, and Rakiir became incredibly knowledgeable, a similar effect that Dragons had on Lokaar's Equilation happened to Rakiir as he spent great deals of time around the Dragons in order to attain better perspectives. History Rakiir's history centralizes around his proxies primarily. Unlike Lokaar he has had his hand in multiple operations with the peoples of Elysium, even taking mortal form to directly influence the people's world, Rakiir's commands caused one very, devastating and damaging event with his angels, and yet again his guidance led to the ultimate uniting of every angel and submitting various kingdoms and states to his utter control and order for a short period of time. Arguably this was Rakiir's favourite time of existence. Rakiir has left a faint imprint upon Elysium, however some how, his jealousy of his brother causes him to be always slightly less relevant since his angels are not an immediate threat, and it is moreso seen as an honour if someone's child is born as one. Later Life Later in on Rakiir's life, he was studying primarily magics and what not, etching the quality of arcane attractiveness into his Equilation like Lokaar. Rakiir begun to study more and more, in his mortal form now. Until Rakiir had begun to notice demons popping up, he developed a distinctive distaste for the unholy. Then it dawned on the deity, Lokaar, his brother was creating proxies and servants to carry out his goals of chaos. Being the force of Order, Rakiir could not simple have this, and so he studied Lokaar's technique, and begun to split off his own Equilation into lesser forms, albeit he did something a little differently, instead of splitting himself thin, Rakiir let his Equilation spread more densely and in larger chunks. This caused Angels to have an immediate advantage over any demon. Personality Rakiir is best described as a strict, controlling, organized and orderly individual. Having been specialized in a multitude of orders, specifically the Celestial Order, he knows how to lead, and get things done. However his nature is intolerant of disobedience, and he is prone to anger for these types of actions. Rakiir genuinely believes the world would be better without free will. Overall Rakiir is extreme, not as nearly as extreme as Lokaar, since he has a more freeing esque to fill than the virtuous culminating power of Order. Rakiir also has a strict distaste for anything unholy, especially dark magic. These types of individuals are a personal scorn of such an ethereal culmination. Legacy Rakiir, as Lokaar's prime legacy is the culmination and creation of the angel blessing which inhabits the souls of Elysium. He created a legion of loyal servants towards him, all whom serve under his command and are equally formidable in a wide variety of trades. Rakiir's legacy also extends to that of the formulation of the Celestial Order. Elysium inhabitants widely recognize Angels as the beings of the past whom of policed and enforced an anti-corruption rule in several different kingdoms. With cerulean banners and a past legacy behind Rakiir, he seeks to further upbring more revolutions in terms of his angels. Extended Family The God of Order has extended family within the form of his angels, having spread off great amounts of Equilation to these servants, he has effectively raised a family of chaos or an army even. However delving into more personal matters, Angels all around Elysium have only been spreading rumours of Greater Angels being created as a result of personal experimentation of Rakiir, by breeding with mortals many angels believe that he is creating Greater Angels by infesting the Equilation parasite not only to the soul, but to the mortal body. And this corruption is but a rumor, and only time will tell if this confirms. Category:Deities Category:God Category:Gods Category:Written by Ryan Category:Roleplay Category:Angelology Category:Order Category:Angels